Last Chance
by alexcullen1
Summary: Damon and Elena are a little mad at each other. How do they get their anger out? Song fic to Last Chance by Maroon 5. Delena angst, but still a little fluffy. Please review!


**Hey everyone! This is just a quick Delena song fic. The song is Last Chance by Maroon 5. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it! Hope everyone enjoys! Please review!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**PS. Check out my other Delena and Tiva fics!**

**DISCALMIER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or the song Last Chance by Maroon 5**

**Last Chance**

Damon stalked into the Boarding House snarling as he slammed the door shut. He was pissed. He was so pissed at Elena. How many times did he have to tell her that Stefan wasn't coming back? And even if he did come back, he wouldn't be the same Stefan that she knew and loved. His mouth turned to a grimace at the word loved. It was enough to make anyone gag. Telling himself that he needed to calm down, he went for the alcohol. Damon poured a tumbler of scotch and plugged his iPod into big speakers. He selected a song that would fit his aggravated mood. Adam Levine's voice blasted out of the speakers. Damon wasn't normally one to dance by himself, but this song just made him want to move and get out all of his frustrations.

_I'm sure that he could give you everything  
>Stability and diamond rings<br>All the things I do not have  
>I understand you can't handle that<br>But for everything that I lack  
>I provide something you almost had<br>Hot flesh that you yearn to grab  
>Pit of your stomach you're still so sad<em>

Damon let the music wash over him as he thought about Elena and his frustration with her. Yes, he couldn't give her everything she so rightly deserved, but he was still a hell of lot better then his ripper brother. The one thing his brother didn't have, that he knew Elena yearned for was the hot sex he could give. Damon knew that Elena wasn't getting any from his brother.

_Oh, what you gonna do?  
>I'm in love with you<br>Don't you wanna dance?  
>This may be the last chance (last chance)<br>That I get (I get) to love you (to love you)  
>Oh oh oh<em>

Yes, he was in love with her. Nothing he could do about it. Putting down his glass down on the table, his hips started moving in time with the music.

_Out of sight not out of mind  
>You want the world, I'll give you mine<br>Cause you're the girl I'll never find  
>And I'm the boy you've left behind<br>I know you think you're satisfied  
>And God knows how hard we try<br>But if you showed up at my door  
>I could give you so much more<em>

Damon knew that Elena was in no way satisfied by what his brother gave. Past tense, since he hadn't been here in months to do much of anything. He had thought that once Stefan was gone, he would finally have a chance with Elena. But she was still too damn fixated on saving St, Stefan. _Saving _him, like that was ever going to happen. 

Elena was pissed at Damon. No shocker there. But he just…infuriated her. And then there were the times when she felt more love for him then she had ever felt for Stefan. Upstairs in her room, she fell face down on her bed. Giving in to her frustration, she screamed into the bed cover. After lying there for a bit, she got up and plugged her iPod into her iHome. Selected a song that she knew would make her feel better; she stood in front of her mirror. This was a song that you had to dance too. Not just move your feet a little, but really _dance_. Elena started to think about Damon again around the second chorus.

_Oh, what you gonna do?  
>I'm in love with you<br>Don't you wanna dance?  
>This may be the last chance (last chance)<br>That I get (I get) to love you (to love you)  
>Oh oh oh<em>

_Oh, what am I gonna do?  
>I don't like to lose<br>You're not making sense_

_This may be the last chance  
>That you get to love me, oh<em>

Elena was dancing around her room singing at the top of her lungs. She was glad no one else was home.

_Oh, you sure don't make it easy to get myself to safety  
>You tell me that I'm crazy<br>But you're the one who makes me this way  
>You call yourself impulsive<br>But that's what makes us so explosive_

She called him impulsive alright. He was! Damon was the most impulsive person she had ever met. It pained her to say it, but he was rubbing off on her. She was starting to act without thinking. The two of them together, impulsive and rational, complete opposites yet the perfect pair.

_So as I burn these photographs  
>I wonder if you kept the ones you have<br>Keep them locked up somewhere safe  
>Cause it's the only place you'll see my face<em>

Still feeling the slightest bit impulsive, Elena grabbed a lighter that she had in the back of her drawer. She then grabbed the one picture of Damon that she had. It was from her 18th birthday party. Caroline had taken it, and given a copy to Elena. Caroline had also secretly given one to Damon, but Elena didn't know that. Elena took the picture and the lighter, and the picture went up in flames.

_Oh, what you gonna do?  
>I'm in love with you<br>Why don't you wanna dance?  
>Cause this may be the last chance (the last chance)<br>That I get (that I get) to love you (to love you)_

_Oh, what am I gonna do?  
>I don't like to lose<br>You're not making sense  
>This may be the last chance<br>That you get to love me  
>Oh, oh, oh<em>

_Cause this may be the last chance that I get to love you  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>To love you  
>Oh oh oh<em>

As the song finished Damon flopped on the couch and Elena on her bed. Something about wild crazy dancing and Maroon 5, let all the frustration disappear. They both felt a little better now. Damon wasn't as pissed at Elena. He knew that she would miss Stefan, but she would get over him. Elena was still pissed, but it had abated slightly. She knew Damon was just trying to protect her and keep her out of harms way.

She decided that she would go apologize to Damon in the morning. Hopefully by then, he hadn't done something else to make her mad again.

Damon would talk to her in the morning, he decided. Unless she did something to piss him off again.

FIN


End file.
